


Tension

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [18]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Nick helps relieve Ellis of a little tension. Set after the events of L4D2.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 7





	Tension

"Mm… yeah Nick. That's real nice. Can you go a little deeper?"

"Gosh, you're so needy."

"But you feel so good. You make this feel so good."

Nick chuckled. "I do try."

"You do so well. Ow."

"Don't tense up."

"Can you use more lotion or something?"

Nick sighed. "Yeah." He reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the massage lotion. "Man, getting all that tension out of your neck and shoulders is a bitch."

"I know. But I don't trust anyone else to massage me. Rochelle's nails are way too long."

Nick shuddered at the thought of long nails digging into muscles during a time that was supposed to be relaxing. He sat back up next to Ellis and ran his thumbs around the back of Ellis neck.

"My shoulders-"

"That I can do." He moved his hands down to Ellis' shoulders and massaged, feeling the tense muscles. He kissed between Ellis' shoulder blades.

Ellis chuckled. "Nick, now that feels nice."

"I know something else that feels good."

"Don't you start!"

Nick chuckled. "You will change your mind" he smiled, kissing Ellis' lips.


End file.
